Charmed, I'm Sure: The Keeper of the Crystal
by Gemini21
Summary: Complete! The fate unfolds and so does Melanie's demonic form. The Charmed gang finally vanquishes Gavstan, and the two unwanted evil beings.
1. Wedding bells

A/N: I'm back! This is the start of my futuristic mini-series. All of the characters from A Second Chance and a few new ones are in this fic. It starts a few months after A Second Chance ends.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction? In other words, the show and its characters are not mine, and sadly, never will be.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Reverend Galloway said. He waited a second then continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Cole and Phoebe smiled at each other. Cole lifted up Phoebe's veil and kissed her. The church broke into applause.  
  
Paige continued clapping with the rest of the church, a smile on her face. She was happy for her sister. Everything was finally back to normal in their lives. Well, as normal as life gets for them.  
  
Less then twenty minutes later, the guests and the wedding party were in Golden Gate Park, where the outdoor reception would be held. It was near the amphitheater, so there was a place for the band and the dance floor.  
  
"This is great. We really pulled this off without anything going wrong," Piper said.  
  
"We?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Lets see, Piper catered it, the kids and I set the tables up this morning, I ordered your dress, Melinda and Tori took care of the flowers, Leo, Wyatt, and Blake took care of the guest list, and Piper and I planned the bridal shower. All you had to do was show up," Paige teased.  
  
"Hey, if I remember correctly, you guys insisted," Phoebe said.  
  
"We were glad to do it," Melinda replied.  
  
"I'm glad nothing supernatural happened," Cole said.  
  
"Don't say that. Every time someone in this family says that, something supernatural happens," Piper said.  
  
Darryl walked over then. "Hey Phoebe, Cole. Congratulations. Again."  
  
"Thanks Darryl," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Your boyfriend is coming Paige," Piper said.  
  
Paige smiled. "Thanks for letting him come guys."  
  
"No problem sweetie. He is the first guy you have been serious with in fourteen years, and you deserve to be happy," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Hi guys," Keith said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Cole replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I steal your sister for a dance?" he asked.  
  
"Nah. We've had her for over eighteen years. Take your time," Phoebe teased.  
  
"I feel the sisterly love," Paige responded. She got up and left with him.  
  
"I am so happy for you guys. It just took you two times and over a decade, but hey, good things take time," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe and Cole got up to dance, and so did Leo and Piper.  
  
"I'm glad mom found love again," Tori said.  
  
"Me too," Blake replied.  
  
"I'm happy for them too, but something still doesn't feel right. Not about Aunt Phoebe and Cole, but something else just doesn't feel right," Wyatt said.  
  
"Well, we can worry later. This is party time!" Melinda exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, in a C.I.A lab in Washington D.C, two scientists, Doctor West and Doctor Baker were hard at work on their current study. And that study was seventeen year-old Melanie Baxter.  
  
"Why do you need me here? Please let me go! They will find me here and they will kill you too!" Melanie yelled from inside the glass room she was in.  
  
"Sorry kid. You're staying here until we figure out how you escaped the clutches of death by what witnesses called vanishing into thin air, and how you killed that police inspector," Doctor Baker said.  
  
"I didn't kill him! My mother doesn't know where I am or why your agents came barging into my house and taking me. Please let me go!" Melanie cried.  
  
"Hit the soundproof button will you Baker?" Doctor West asked.  
  
Melanie furiously paced her glass cell. She knew why she was here. But she couldn't tell them. If she did, thousands of people like her would die.  
  
Suddenly, two men appeared in the room. Melanie gasped. They were here for her, and they wouldn't leave until they had what they wanted.  
  
"What the?" Doctor Baker exclaimed.  
  
Melanie had to get out of there. She closed her eyes, and the glass shattered.  
  
Two bow and arrows appeared in the men's hands. They fired the bows at the doctors. They placed a crystal over their bodies, and light shot into it. Then they turned to Melanie, arrows pointing at her.  
  
"You're not getting my soul," Melanie said. And with that, she shimmered out. 


	2. Darklighters?

Chapter 2  
  
"Alright, you have the number of the hotel, my cell, Cole's cell, and the emergency numbers?" Phoebe asked the next morning. "And are you sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
"Mom, calm down. You are only going to be gone for a week, and Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, and Leo are all going to be here to make sure we're okay. Plus, we have Prue and Andy. And you're only an orb away if anything goes wrong," Blake said.  
  
"Yeah Phoebe. Don't have a heart attack on your honeymoon," Paige said.  
  
"I know. I've just never left you guys alone before," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Phoebe, we are going to miss our plane if we don't leave now. Hawaii waits for no couple," Cole said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Phoebe said. "See you all in one week."  
  
Cole and Phoebe stepped onto the porch and Piper shut the door behind them. "Who wants breakfast?"  
  
They all walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I want to go back to bed," Paige groaned. "I can't believe the reception lasted until eleven thirty, and we didn't get to bed until one."  
  
"That is why I am making the world's biggest pot of coffee," Piper said, pouring ingredients into the pot.  
  
The phone rang then.  
  
"If that is mom calling to check up on us already, I am going to scream," Tori said. She picked the phone up. "Hello?"  
  
She listened for a few seconds, and then passed the phone to Paige. "It's Darryl."  
  
Paige took the receiver. "Calm down Darryl. I don't understand a word you're saying. What? Why do they have you guys on it?"  
  
"I hate hearing only one part of the conversation," Melinda said, helping Leo set the table.  
  
They all listened to Paige. "I don't know. You can't assume every strange person is supernatural. What else? Another murder? Fine. Piper and I will meet you at the scene. Address? Okay, bye."  
  
"Details Aunt Paige," Wyatt said when she hung up.  
  
"You guys have heard about Melanie Baxter, right?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think so," Leo said. "Wasn't she that teenager who was accused of murdering that police inspector?"  
  
"I knew her," Wyatt said. "She used to be in my Chemistry class."  
  
"Yeah. And for some bizarre reason, the government got her and began running tests on her. Only last night, she escaped," Paige replied.  
  
"How could she escape the government?" Blake asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Darryl said that the police report said that the two scientists that were studying her were found dead, and the glass all around Melanie's cell was shattered," Paige continued.  
  
"Why do they have Darryl on it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because Melanie was from San Francisco. And the scientists were found exactly like the other murders that have happened in the past couple of weeks have happened. And to top it all off, there was another murder here last night," Paige finished.  
  
"This is strange. Who kills with arrows?" Andy asked.  
  
"I know. Piper, Darryl wants you and I to go to the crime scene this afternoon to see if we can figure anything out," Paige added.  
  
"Can we come?" Melinda asked.  
  
"No. You guys have school. And I do know about the algebra test you have today," Piper replied.  
  
Melinda smiled sheepishly and took a bite of her cereal.  
  
"We can't stay long. You don't know how many sick days I used up with that Kavinan fiasco," Paige said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"All I can say, is I am glad that's over with," Tori responded.  
  
Leo looked at his watch. "You guys better get going. You don't want to miss the bus."  
  
The kids stood up, said good-bye to everyone, and headed out.  
  
A little later at Baker High School, Tori and Melinda went into the lunchroom.  
  
"I am so glad I bring my lunch," Tori said, glancing at what was being served today.  
  
"Ditto," Melinda replied, sliding into a seat.  
  
"Hey guys," the girl's friends, Janie Sanders and Dawn Parks said, sitting down across from Tori and Melinda.  
  
"Hey," Tori replied.  
  
"Have you guys seen the new guy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"There's another new student?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah. He is very cute too," Janie replied. "In fact, he's right over there with your brother, Melinda."  
  
Melinda and Tori looked over there to see Wyatt sitting with his friends and the new guy.  
  
"What's his name?" Tori asked.  
  
"Andrew Kensington," Dawn and Janie said in unison.  
  
"Obsess much?" Melinda replied with laugh.  
  
Across town, Paige and Piper arrived at the crime scene. They met Darryl outside, and headed in. Darryl led them to the body.  
  
"This person was killed the same way as the others," Darryl said.  
  
Paige reached out to touch the arrow.  
  
"Paige no!" Piper exclaimed. She picked up her hands and froze everyone but Darryl and Paige.  
  
"Piper!" Darryl and Paige said.  
  
"Piper, we've been through this before. You don't freeze crime scenes," Darryl said impatiently.  
  
"Well, I can and I do," Piper replied.  
  
"How come you didn't let me touch the arrow?" Paige asked.  
  
"I was saving your life," Piper responded. "Paige, that's a Darklighter's arrow." 


	3. How does this fit into the picture?

Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "Darklighter's can't kill humans with their arrows."  
  
"What's a Darklighter?" Darryl asked.  
  
"They kill Whitelighters," Piper replied.  
  
"Oh," Darryl said. "Carry on."  
  
"Are you saying that all of the murders that have happened lately have been done by Darklighters?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm beginning to think so," Piper said gravely.  
  
"We better get home and consult the book," Paige replied. She and Piper stood up and began to head out.  
  
"Uh, Piper?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Piper asked.  
  
"Can you unfreeze the crime scene?" Darryl asked.  
  
Piper smiled. And with a wave of her hand, the room unfroze and they left.  
  
Back at the manor, Piper thumbed through the book. There was nothing on Darklighters killing mortals.  
  
Paige orbed into the living room. "Anything?"  
  
"Nada. You?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Elders are clueless," Paige replied.  
  
"Just when I think we're getting a break, we don't get it," Piper groaned.  
  
Leo, Prue, and Andy orbed in at that moment.  
  
"What happened? What's the emergency?" Leo asked.  
  
"You know those murders that have been happening?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"We know who the murderers are," Piper said.  
  
"You do?" Andy asked. "Who are they?"  
  
"Darklighters," Paige said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Apparently Darklighters have found a way to kill mortals, and they're doing it," Piper replied.  
  
"I already checked with the Elders. They had no clue how they're doing it," Paige added.  
  
"Hello?" the kids' voices called from the foyer.  
  
"Solarium," Piper called.  
  
Wyatt, Melinda, Tori, and Blake walked into the solarium.  
  
"I see the Book of Shadows. Why do I see the Book of Shadows?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Darklighters are killing mortals, and we have no clue why or how," Paige replied.  
  
"Here we go," Tori said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
The book began to flip through its pages, and suddenly stopped.  
  
"The Keeper of the Crystal," Piper said, peering at the page. "Why did it flip to this?"  
  
"Gavstan," Wyatt said, beginning to read. "Known as the Keeper of the power transfer crystal, he is sworn to protect it and give it the energy the crystal needs to gain power. If the crystal ever reaches its maximum power, a terrible fate will unfold."  
  
"And the book flipped to this because?" Prue asked.  
  
No one got the chance to answer her. A crash came from the kitchen, and they ran to see what happened.  
  
"Oh my," Paige said when she saw what, or rather who, was in the kitchen.  
  
"How?" Blake asked.  
  
Melanie Baxter was standing in their kitchen. 


	4. The Truth About Melanie

Chapter 4  
  
"How did you get into our house?" Piper demanded, ready to blow her up at the slightest move.  
  
"I came here because I need the help of the Charmed Ones," Melanie tried to explain.  
  
"Did she just call us the Charmed Ones?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yup," Piper responded. "Look, all I need to know about this girl is that she's a fugitive."  
  
"I'm not a fugitive. You have to of done something wrong in order to be a fugitive, and I haven't done anything wrong," Melanie said.  
  
"Let's give her a chance to explain before you blow her up mom," Wyatt said.  
  
"Fine," Piper said, putting her hands down. "Speak."  
  
"I'm like you all in a way," Melanie began. "My mother was a witch. And my dad was a demon. I inherited the power of psycokenesis. "  
  
"Have we ever dealt with a half witch, half demon before?" Tori muttered.  
  
"Nope," Melinda muttered back.  
  
"My dad was a really powerful, upper-level demon. My mom didn't know that. She didn't know until after I was born, and started shooting fire darts. My dad left us after that," Melanie said. "I didn't want to be evil. I wanted to be a good witch, like my mom. But I knew that was impossible though. I couldn't just turn off my demon half. I was doing fine though, until a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"What happened then?" Andy asked.  
  
"I was walking home from school one day, and a car came out of nowhere. I wasn't thinking, and I shimmered. Lots of people saw it. I shimmered into an alley, where a demon was. He shot an energy ball at a police inspector that was in front of him. That other demon left, and there was just the police inspector and I. I called 911, but it was too late. He was dead. The police had thought that I killed him. So the government came and took me so they could study me, and figure out all the secrets," Melanie explained.  
  
Piper froze her. "Should we believe her? Yay or nay?"  
  
"She sounds innocent to me," Leo said.  
  
Piper unfroze Melanie.  
  
"One more thing happened to me," Melanie said. " Before you killed Kavinan, he ordered me to be executed, because I wouldn't give into my evil ways. Then he was gone, so I thought I was off the hook. But then Gavstan ordered me to die. He sent two of his best Darklighters after me. Not only would they have me dead, but they want my soul."  
  
"Your soul? Why would they want your soul?" Melinda asked.  
  
"For the crystal. That's what it feeds on. Mortals, Whitelighters, and demonic souls. It can't get witches souls though," Melanie said.  
  
"Gavstan," Paige muttered. "I got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Blake asked. They all followed Paige into the solarium.  
  
"Gavstan is the keeper of the Crystal. The Darklighters! It all makes sense now!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Paige, sweetie, we have no clue what you're talking about," Piper replied.  
  
"The murders were all done by Darklighters. They get the souls for the crystal. The book said a terrible fate would come if the crystal reaches maximum power. Evil is trying to unleash that fate," Paige replied.  
  
"Okay," Tori said. "Are we screwed yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Maybe we can nip this in the bud," Paige said.  
  
"Is there a vanquish?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Sadly, no," Piper said, peering at the book.  
  
The grandfather clock struck five 'o'clock.  
  
"Oh no!" Wyatt suddenly exclaimed. "I just remembered Andrew is coming to dinner tonight."  
  
"I completely forgot!" Piper said, hitting her forehead.  
  
"Don't panic," Leo said. " When is he going to be here?"  
  
Half and hour," Wyatt replied.  
  
"Okay, you can panic now," Leo replied.  
  
"Okay, Melinda, orb the book to the attic. Tori, take Melanie and give her a change of clothes. Melanie, tonight you're our cousin. Piper, go in the kitchen and find something to make. Prue, Andy, orb back up there. Hurry!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
A little while later, everything was taken care of.  
  
"Alright, I have some things to say about tonight," Wyatt said.  
  
"Shoot," Tori responded.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Paige and mom. No baby stories. Dad, don't bring up anything that happened in your past life. Tori, please don't try to make any jokes. Blake, don't play with your food. Melanie, I don't know anything about you, so I can't tell you what not to do. And Melinda," Wyatt turned to his sister. "Don't blow up their food."  
  
"It happened once! Can't you let it go?" Melinda replied.  
  
The doorbell rang. Wyatt went to answer it, and returned with Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, these are my parents, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. This is one of my aunts, Paige Matthews, my cousins, Tori, Blake, and Melanie, and my sister, Melinda," Wyatt introduced.  
  
"Wow," Andrew said. "How do you all fit in this house?"  
  
"We manage," Paige replied.  
  
They all began to walk into the kitchen, unaware of what was going to happen next.  
  
A/N: I know that the end of this chapter isn't that good, but I need it for something that will come later in the story! Thanks!  
-Gemini21 


	5. Who Invited the Darklighter?

Chapter 5  
  
"Dinner was great Mrs. Halliwell," Andrew said.  
  
"Thank you Andrew," Piper replied.  
  
"Mom is a great cook. She used to be a chef," Wyatt said.  
  
"That was over twenty years ago," Piper replied.  
  
"Ms. Matthews, Mr. Wyatt. What do you two do for a living?" Andrew asked.  
  
Leo and Paige exchanged an uneasy glance.  
  
"Um, Dad's a doctor," Melinda quickly said.  
  
"Oh really?" Andrew asked. "What kind?"  
  
"Family doctor," Leo said with a tight smile.  
  
"Interesting," Andrew responded. "What about you Ms. Matthews?"  
  
"I'm a social worker," Paige responded.  
  
"Ahh," Andrew said. "Wyatt, didn't you say you had three aunts? Where are the other two?"  
  
"My Aunt Phoebe is on her honeymoon," Wyatt explained. "And my other aunt- my Aunt Prue- died eighteen years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," Andrew replied.  
  
"Her spirit is still alive to us though," Piper said.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Well, I better get going," Andrew said, standing up. "Thank you for dinner."  
  
"I'll walk you out," Melinda offered. She stood up, and they left.  
  
"I think someone has a little crush," Paige said, watching them.  
  
"I don't trust him," Leo said as he began to clear the table.  
  
"Why? He seems like a nice enough kid," Piper replied.  
  
"He looks familiar," Melanie said. "I just can't lay my finger on it though."  
  
Prue and Andy orbed into a corner. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Yes," Piper replied.  
  
"Melanie, does your mom know where you are?" Tori asked.  
  
"No. She has no clue," Melanie replied.  
  
"You should give her a call later," Wyatt suggested.  
  
"Okay," Melanie replied.  
  
"Why don't you trust him Leo?" Paige asked, getting back to the original topic.  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about him. He dresses in all black, asks way too many questions for a seventeen year-old, and is a little creepy. No offense Wyatt," Leo said.  
  
"None taken dad," Wyatt responded.  
  
"At least it was a nice distraction from the supernatural," Piper said.  
  
In the hallway, Melinda was saying bye to Andrew.  
  
"You have a nice family Melinda," Andrew said.  
  
"Well, we do have problems," Melinda shrugged.  
  
"Good night," Andrew said.  
  
"Bye," Melinda replied.  
  
Andrew put his hand on the door handle.  
  
Suddenly, back in the kitchen, Melanie's head jerked up, and she gasped.  
  
"What?" Blake asked.  
  
"I just remembered where I've seen Andrew before," Melanie said. "And it isn't good."  
  
Back in the hallway, Melinda started to turn back to the kitchen.  
  
"I know your problems Melinda," Andrew suddenly said.  
  
Melinda slowly turned around. A bow and arrow suddenly appeared in Andrew's hand. He spun around and fired it.  
  
"Where have you seen him before Melanie?" Paige asked.  
  
"I saw him in the D.C lab. He was one of the Darklighters that killed the doctors," Melanie said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a scream came from the hall. The gang ran into the hall, and suddenly stopped.  
  
Andrew was standing at one end of the hall. And Melinda was slumped against the floor on the other end, an arrow through her arm. 


	6. Losing love

Chapter 6  
  
"Melinda!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be back for all of you," Andrew hissed. Then he vanished into thin air.  
  
"If you have any Whitelighter in you at all, get back!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo, Wyatt, Paige, Prue, and Andy took a step back.  
  
"How do we get the arrow out?" Tori asked.  
  
They all turned to Blake.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Oh no. I can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, you can. I did it once," Prue said.  
  
Blake closed his eyes. "Sorry Melinda."  
  
Blake picked up his hand and the arrow went out. Melinda screamed in pain, and Blake winced as well.  
  
"Ok, heal her now," Piper said. Leo walked over and healed her.  
  
The phone rang and Paige picked it up. "Hi Keith."  
  
"Who's Keith?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Paige's mortal boyfriend," Piper replied.  
  
"What do we do with the arrow?" Tori asked.  
  
"Uh, I guess just throw it away?" Paige said.  
  
Tori picked it up. Suddenly, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as the image shot through her head. A few seconds later, she returned to normal, screaming.  
  
"Tori? Are you okay? What did you see?" Paige asked, returning to the scene.  
  
Tori looked at Paige. "I saw who the next victim of the Darklighters'attack is."  
  
"Who?" Leo asked.  
  
Tori swallowed hard. "Keith."  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"He's the next victim. And they're going to kill him tonight," Tori replied.  
  
"Does he know your secret Paige?" Melanie asked.  
  
Paige looked around. "In a couple hours he will."  
  
Around midnight the Charmed gang orbed into the alley Tori saw in her vision. They arrived just in time too, because Keith was there, and so was the Darklighter.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Piper yelled.  
  
Keith and the Darklighter turned around.  
  
"Paige? How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"No time for questions," she responded. "Knife!"  
  
The knife orbed off the Darklighter's belt and into Paige's hand. She threw it at him, but missed. The Darklighter picked up Keith and threw him into the wall. He landed unconscious on the floor.  
  
Piper picked her hands and blew the Darklighter up.  
  
Paige ran over to Keith. "We have to get him back to the manor."  
  
"Take his hand," Melinda said. Then they all orbed out.  
  
"How much does he know?" Leo asked back at the manor. He looked down at Keith, who was still unconscious on the couch.  
  
"I think he saw enough," Wyatt replied.  
  
"What do we tell him?" Tori asked.  
  
"The truth," Paige said. She had been looking out the window silently, and finally joined in the conversation. She sat down next to Keith on the couch.  
  
"Paige, what if he doesn't want to accept the truth?" Piper asked.  
  
"So I'll lose another relationship. Maybe I'm just meant to end up single," Paige asked.  
  
Keith stretched on the couch. "Where am I? Paige?"  
  
Paige smiled weakly. Suddenly, Keith's whole attitude changed. He frowned, and slid away. "Stay away from me!"  
  
"Keith," Paige started.  
  
"What are you people?" He asked, standing up.  
  
They all looked at each other. Finally, Paige spoke. "Witches and Whitelighters."  
  
"Witches and what?" Keith exclaimed. "What kind of freaks of nature are you?"  
  
"We just prefer the term freaks if it's not too much trouble," Piper said.  
  
"When were you going to tell me Paige?" Keith asked.  
  
"I don't know. Soon?" Paige responded.  
  
"This is just great," Keith muttered. He stood up and began walking to the door.  
  
"Keith, wait!" Paige said, following him.  
  
"Wait for what Paige? We're over," he said. Then he yanked open the door and left. 


	7. Reasons why

Chapter 7  
  
"Did any of you sleep last night?" Melinda asked, coming into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"I know Paige didn't," Piper said, flipping pancakes.  
  
"I know. Who can sleep after your boyfriend dumps you like that?" Blake asked, helping Tori set the table.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about one thing," Wyatt said. "This has nothing to do with Paige, but I can't stop thinking about the terrible fate the book was talking about."  
  
"We can't really do anything about that until it happens," Prue replied.  
  
Melanie walked into the kitchen. "I just talked to my mom. She'll be here tonight."  
  
"That's good," Leo responded.  
  
Wyatt nodded, but the fate was still on his mind. He wanted to know what it was. He knew it was going to come. He just didn't know when.  
  
That night, the manor was bustling with activity.  
  
"Where are you going Paige?" Piper asked as she saw Paige get her coat.  
  
"I'm going to Keith's place. I have to talk to him," Paige replied.  
  
"If you want my input, you should orb. I don't think he's going to open the door for you Aunt Paige," Tori replied.  
  
"I'll be back soon, okay?" Paige said.  
  
"Be careful," Piper warned.  
  
Paige smiled, and orbed out.  
  
The doorbell rang then, and Piper answered it. A friendly-looking woman was there.  
  
"Oh my," the woman said. "Piper? Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes?" Piper asked warily.  
  
"My daughter told me she was here. What she didn't tell me was that the Charmed Ones were taking care of her," the woman replied.  
  
"You're Melanie's mother," Piper said.  
  
"Yes! I'm Lily Baxter," the woman said.  
  
"Please come on in," Piper said.  
  
Piper led Lily into the living room.  
  
"Oh my baby," Lily said. She threw her arms around Melanie.  
  
"I'm safe now mom," Melanie replied.  
  
"Normally, my other two sisters would be here, but,"- Piper said.  
  
Lily cut her off. "Phoebe is on her second honeymoon with Cole, the ex-demon, and if I can make an inference, Paige is at Keith's house trying to win him back."  
  
Piper and Leo exchanged a glance. "How did you know that?"  
  
"She read it in the Wiccan Weekly," Melanie replied.  
  
"The Wiccan what?" Melinda asked.  
  
"The witches newspaper," Lily said. "It has all the updates in the magical world. You all are the topics most of the time. You haven't subscribed?" She reached into her purse and pulled out a paper.  
  
Piper reached out and took it. "Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell weds ex- demon Cole Turner. She is currently on her honeymoon in Hawaii. Paige Halliwell is devastated after being dumped by her mortal boyfriend, after he found out that she was a witch. Okee dokee."  
  
"Alright, that is just freaky," Melinda replied.  
  
Across town, Paige orbed into Keith's living room.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Keith exclaimed.  
  
"That's part of my power. And I'm here because I need to talk to you," Paige said.  
  
"What's there to talk about Paige?" Keith asked. "You're a witch."  
  
"So?" Paige asked.  
  
"So?" Keith exclaimed. "Witches are something out of Harry Potter or The Wizard of Oz. They aren't real!"  
  
Paige looked at him for a second, a funny look growing on her face. "You're afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Keith asked.  
  
"Afraid of the idea supernatural things actually exist. You didn't dump me because you were mad at me for not telling you. You dumped me because you're afraid of me," Paige replied.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Keith said.  
  
"You're just like everyone else," Paige said. "Once you find out my secret, you dump me."  
  
"It's not like that Paige!" Keith yelled.  
  
"Tell what it is then," Paige replied.  
  
"I wanted the white picket fence life. I wanted to come home from work and have dinner ready and two kids playing in the yard. If I stayed with you, I couldn't have that life. I would have things happen to us that I don't think I'm ready for," Keith said.  
  
Paige was silent for a moment. "Alright. I get it now. If you're not going to be with me, I have only one more thing to say. Please keep it a secret."  
  
"I will" Keith said.  
  
Paige turned for the door. Suddenly, a Darklighter came blasting into the room.  
  
"Keith, look out!" Paige yelled.  
  
"I'm not here for his soul, witch," he said. With that he pulled back his crossbow, and shot Paige in the stomach. 


	8. Getting the last third

Chapter 8  
  
"Paige, you're going to be alright," Keith said, placing a compress on her forehead.  
  
"I'm going to die," Paige whispered.  
  
"What?" Keith asked.  
  
"I'm going to die. Darklighters' poison is meant to kill Whitelighters. I don't have much time," Paige said quietly. "Unless you get Leo."  
  
"Leo?" Keith asked. "If he's a Whitelighter too, than won't the poison kill him too?"  
  
"Call him. Tell him to bring someone who can get the arrow out," Paige whimpered.  
  
"Use the phone?" Keith asked warily.  
  
"No. That takes to long. Just yell out his name, and tell him to bring help," Paige replied.  
  
Back at the manor, Piper glanced at the clock. "Where is Paige? She should have been back by now."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine mom," Wyatt replied.  
  
"I think you two should stay here until we defeat Gavstan," Prue told Lily and Melanie.  
  
"Okay," Lily replied.  
  
Leo's head jerked up. "Paige is in trouble."  
  
"Trouble? How is she in trouble?" Blake asked.  
  
"I don't know," Leo replied. "All I know is that Keith is the one calling. Not Paige. He's saying bring help."  
  
"I'll go," Piper said.  
  
"Me too," Melanie added. "If it's a demon, Darklighter, or warlock, I can be the distraction while you two get them out of there."  
  
"Okay," Leo agreed. He took Piper's hand, and they orbed out. Then Melanie shimmered after them.  
  
The three appeared in Keith's apartment.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"A Darklighter came. He got Paige," Keith said, pointing to her.  
  
"How are we supposed to get the arrow out?" Leo asked.  
  
"My powers kind of like Blake's right?" Melanie asked. "Maybe I could get it out."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Piper agreed.  
  
Melanie closed her eyes. Suddenly, the arrow shot out of Paige. Paige screamed, and so did Melanie.  
  
"I am so sorry Paige," Melanie said.  
  
"No problem sweetie," Paige panted.  
  
"Okay, Leo heal her now," Piper said.  
  
Leo placed his hands over Paige, and they began to glow. Seconds later, Paige was healed.  
  
"Well, Keith," Paige said. "I hope you just saw how good magic can be."  
  
"I did," Keith replied. "And I don't want to loose you."  
  
The two smiled.  
  
"Alright, I hate to cut this make-up short, but we better get back to the manor," Piper said.  
  
"Okay," Paige said. "Bye."  
  
Leo, Paige, and Piper orbed out, with Melanie shimmering behind.  
  
"I can't believe they nearly killed two of us in two days," Tori said back at the manor.  
  
"We better finish this thing fast," Paige said.  
  
The doorbell rang. Melinda answered it and returned with a raving Darryl.  
  
"Do you have this thing under control yet?" were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"Sort of. Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"How do you explain sixty-eight people dying tonight? They were all killed the same way. Arrow through the chest. They were all killed in the same restaurant," Darryl asked.  
  
They all exchanged a glance.  
  
"This is bad," Melinda said. "This is very bad."  
  
"The Crystal is going to be at its maximum power soon," Wyatt said.  
  
"The crystal?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Darryl, stall the media as long as you can," Piper said. "This is going to get worse before it gets better."  
  
Paige walked Darryl out and then returned with a grim look on her face.  
  
"What do we do now?" Andy asked.  
  
"Get to Gavstan before he gets to us," Paige replied.  
  
The book suddenly started flipping and opened to a page.  
  
"Farsona?" Blake asked. "A demon? Why did the book flip to this page?"  
  
Lily and Melanie exchanged a glance.  
  
"What do you know that we don't?" Tori asked.  
  
Melanie swallowed hard. "Farsona is my demonic form."  
  
"Oh," Paige said. "I see."  
  
"Guys, I didn't want to resort to this, but I think we need the Power of Three," Piper said.  
  
"I don't want to cut their honeymoon short, but I think we have to," Prue said.  
  
"I'll orb to Hawaii," Paige volunteered.  
  
"Okay. Go now," Piper replied.  
  
Paige smiled and orbed out.  
  
"Phoebe, it's a luau! It's dark. The only light is the fire torches that the performers throw! You don't need make-up," Cole yelled into the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, I do," Phoebe's voice replied.  
  
The room suddenly filled with white lights, and Paige appeared.  
  
"Paige?" Cole exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You said you weren't going to orb here unless it was an emergency. Wait. You haven't been infected by a power broker and you're here to kill me are you?"  
  
"Cole," Paige said. "You're rambling."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Cole replied. "Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
Before Paige could answer, Phoebe came out of the bathroom. "Cole? Who are you talking to?" That's when she noticed Paige. "What are you doing here?" 


	9. Who Needs Soap Operas?

Chapter 9  
  
"Why are you here?" Cole asked again.  
  
"We have a very big problem," Paige said.  
  
"What is it this time?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Darklighters," Paige answered.  
  
"Those have always been a problem," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah, but they always haven't been able to kill mortals for their souls so that they can put them in the power transfer crystal so that they can unleash a terrible fate?" Paige replied. "Oh yeah? And did I mention that we are taking care of Melanie Baxter and her mother because Melanie is a half demon, half witch? Oh, and the Darklighters have shot me and Melinda, and we almost died?"  
  
"Ok, that's a new problem," Phoebe responded, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"In other words, we didn't want to resort to this, but we need the Power of Three," Paige said.  
  
"Alright," Phoebe replied. "I'm sorry Cole."  
  
"It's alright," he said. "I'll head back with you."  
  
"Come on," Paige said. "I'll orb you."  
  
Paige, Cole, and Phoebe orbed back into the manor.  
  
"Hey guys," Piper said.  
  
"Hi," Phoebe said.  
  
"Have you guys found anything new?" Paige asked.  
  
"We haven't found anything," Melinda said. "But we have a hunch."  
  
"The terrible fate is only terrible for the good side," Leo said. "Which means that the fate is good for evil."  
  
"So it must be something the Underworld needs," Blake said.  
  
"What does the Underworld need?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"A new Source!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"Not following," Tori replied.  
  
"This all started happening after you vanquished Kavinan, right?" Cole said. "The Underworld needs a Source. The Crystal could give them that."  
  
"Then if this is true, this situation just got a whole lot worse," Wyatt said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the room began to swirl. When it stopped swirling, they found themselves in a dark chamber.  
  
"It's about time you arrived," a deep voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm hurt," the voice said. He clapped his hands twice. The room filled with light. In that room was giant crystal. Around the crystal stood several Darklighters, one of them Andrew. "I thought the infamous Charmed Ones and family would know by now."  
  
"Gavstan," Piper muttered.  
  
"Yes, my dear," Gavstan said bitter sweetly. "And I've brought you here to witness the beginning of your end."  
  
"He's bluffing," Wyatt said.  
  
"Am I?" Gavstan asked. He turned to the Darklighters. "Seize her!"  
  
Two of the Darklighters came forward and grabbed Melanie. Then they vanished with her.  
  
"One down," Gavstan said. "Only a measly ten more to go."  
  
"The crystal hasn't reached the power it needs yet," Melinda said. "You're bluffing."  
  
"You idiot girl," Gavstan snarled. "Learn by now, evil never bluffs."  
  
Gavstan put his hands over the crystal. Slowly he began to chant in some ancient language:  
  
"E a suva ton la marksu,  
Don la mycalpay ti"  
  
The Crystal began to glow black. Black wind began swirling around all of the people in the room. There was a flash of light, and then it was clear.  
  
Gavstan and the Darklighters instantly bowed on one knee. The Charmed gang followed their gaze.  
  
"Oh no," Phoebe muttered.  
  
"That isn't," Piper started.  
  
"I recognize one," Paige said slowly. "But the other?"  
  
Tori glanced at Melinda.  
  
"What are they talking about?" she mouthed.  
  
Melinda shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Didn't she die?" Leo asked.  
  
"The Seer," Cole muttered. 


	10. Fate Unfolded

Chapter 10  
  
"Cole, Phoebe," the Seer said. "It's been along time."  
  
"A time that's been cut to short," Piper said. Since she still had the powers the Elders gave her as queen, she tried shooting a light ball at the Seer. The Seer wasn't affected at all.  
  
"What kind of welcome is that?" the Seer asked sweetly.  
  
"Whose that?" Phoebe asked cautiously, nodding toward the other guy.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Phoebe," the Seer said with a smile. "I can't believe you don't recognize your own son."  
  
The whole Charmed gang had mixed emotions here.  
  
"What in the name of all that is supernatural?" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I'm officially freaked out right about now!" Piper said.  
  
"You had another son Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Whose the father?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have another brother?" Tori exclaimed.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to Phoebe and Cole. They both locked eyes with the man.  
  
"Your not my son," Phoebe said through gritted teeth. "You never were."  
  
"You're her child Michael," Cole said, motioning towards the Seer.  
  
"Michael?" Paige asked.  
  
"That's the name we decided on before, you know," Phoebe muttered back.  
  
"I know that," Michael said. "And that's why I've been brought back. To be the new Source."  
  
Michael's eyes went black.  
  
"Okay, everyone grab somebody else who can orb, and orb out right now," Piper said.  
  
Back in the manor, everyone was still shaken up from the incident in the Underworld.  
  
"Mom, what was that all about?" Blake asked.  
  
"You all remember when I told you about the time when the Source went into Cole and I became the Queen of the Underworld?" Phoebe questioned. The kids nodded.  
  
"I was pregnant at that time. Only the baby wasn't ours. It was the Seer's baby. She put the baby in me, so it he could be the heir to the Underworld," Phoebe said. "And that baby was Michael, who you just saw done there and died before he was born."  
  
"So it was basically Rosemary's Baby gone really wrong?" Melinda asked.  
  
"You could say so," Cole said, sitting down.  
  
"How do we get rid of them?" Tori asked.  
  
"Vanquishing spells, I guess," Piper said. "Come on guys. Let's get started."  
  
The next morning, the Halliwell manor was a wreck. No one had slept. The kitchen was a wreck because of so many blown up potions, and the living room was a nightmare because it was covered with crumpled up spells.  
  
"We've been working on so much stuff, it isn't funny anymore," Paige yawned.  
  
"We've tried writing too many spells, that I swear I will be rhyming the rest of the day," Blake said.  
  
"Did you come up on anything for Melanie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing, except that we'll have to go to the Underworld," Piper said.  
  
"What about school?" Tori asked.  
  
"So you'll skip a day," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Should we go now?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"The sooner the better," Leo replied. "Who knows what they've done to Melanie already."  
  
"If only we had a plan," Melinda said.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Paige exclaimed. She ran into the living room and returned a few moments later with some spells. "I've got it. I have to spell we used to vanquish the Source, which will work on Michael and the Seer, this one we wrote around three in the morning for Gavstan, and the one we wrote around midnight for the Darklighters."  
  
"Great!" Prue said. "Let's go."  
  
"Uh, guys," Wyatt began slowly.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"You might want to take a look at this." 


	11. Farsona

Chapter 11  
  
The family ran to the window.  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe said.  
  
Outside, the sky had turned pitch black.  
  
"Turn on the TV," Cole said.  
  
Blake flipped on the kitchen TV. The news anchor was saying how it had gone dark all over the world.  
  
"Something tells me this isn't a natural eclipse," Paige commented.  
  
"Yeah," Andy agreed. "It sounds more like a supernatural warning."  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when hundreds of lightning bolts shot out of the sky and into the ground.  
  
"And something tells me this is the beginning of the terrible fate caused by you know who," Tori said.  
  
"Alright," Piper said in a firm voice. "I don't care that we don't have a good plan, but we have to get to the Underworld right now."  
  
"Something tells me that we are making a huge mistake," Melinda whispered once they were in the Underworld.  
  
"We're saving Melanie and the world," Wyatt muttered. "I don't think this is a mistake."  
  
"Quiet!" Paige said. "We're at the Chambers."  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Melinda, Wyatt, Tori, and Blake walked into the crystal chambers.  
  
"You're back," the Seer said.  
  
"We don't give up without a fight," Phoebe said. She levitated and kicked the Seer back.  
  
Gavstan shot a fireball at Melinda and Wyatt. The kids orbed out, then orbed right back.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Melinda said. She picked up her hands and tried to blow Gavstan up.  
  
Piper shot a gigantic light ball at Gavstan and the Seer. They went flying backwards into a wall. They hit the floor unconscious.  
  
"That takes care of them for a while," Tori said. "Let's go find Melanie."  
  
"You're going to pay from your insolence," Michael told Melanie.  
  
Melanie was tied up to a pole with a blindfold over her eyes to keep her from using her powers.  
  
"Hey scumbag," a voice from doorway said.  
  
The Darklighters and Michael turned to see the Charmed Ones and their kids standing there.  
  
"Who invited you?" Michael asked dryly.  
  
"No one," Paige said. "We are very imposing."  
  
Piper picked up her hands and froze the room.  
  
"Kids, untie Melanie," Phoebe said. "We'll take care of the evil."  
  
Blake levitated up and untied Melanie's blindfold. Then as Wyatt was untying her from the pole, the room unfroze.  
  
The Seer and Gavstan ran into the room.  
  
"Get them!" Gavstan yelled to the Darklighters.  
  
The Darklighters hounded on the kids.  
  
"Say the spell!" Melinda exclaimed.  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe began to say the spell for the Seer:  
  
"Magic of white,  
Good forces of light,  
Vanquish this evil,  
Into forever's night!"  
  
The Seer blew into oblivion.  
  
"One down," Piper said. "Three to go."  
  
"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope," Paige began.  
  
"Astrid, Helen, Laura, and Grace," Phoebe said.  
  
"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Piper continued.  
  
"Vanquish this evil through time and space," the sisters chanted.  
  
Gavstan began to howl. Then he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Why didn't it work on Rosemary's baby?" Paige asked, indicating Michael.  
  
"I don't want to find out," Piper responded nervously.  
  
Suddenly, one by one, the Darklighters began to blow up. The Charmed Ones looked over and saw Melanie. Her eyes were closed, and she was destroying them.  
  
Once they were all gone, it happened.  
  
Slowly, Melanie began to morph. Phoebe recognized it. It was the same thing that happened to Cole when he turned into Belthazor way back when. Melanie was turning into her demonic form, Farsona.  
  
Melanie's skin turned a hideous green color. Her short brown hair went waist-length and turned silver. Her eyes went black.  
  
"I vote we run now," Blake suggested.  
  
Melanie pointed her hand at Michael. A large, fiery dart shot from her hand and into Michael. Michael howled in pain, and vanished.  
  
"Is he really gone?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I think so," Tori replied slowly.  
  
Melanie (still as Farsona) turned to the Charmed family. She was going to attack them. 


	12. Always Okay

Chapter 12  
  
"Melanie, this isn't you," Piper said. "The evil inside you is taking over."  
  
"Melanie, listen to us," Wyatt said. "You're not Farsona. You're a good witch."  
  
Melanie stopped walking. Then she turned back into her human form.  
  
"Did I just try to kill you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Almost," Phoebe said.  
  
"What are you guys going to do about this thing?" Leo asked as he looked at the crystal.  
  
"I vote we destroy it somehow," Paige said.  
  
"I second that motion," Phoebe agreed. "But how?"  
  
"I have an idea," Melanie said. She closed her eyes, and began using her psycokenesis. The Crystal began to shake. Then it blew up. White wind began swirling up out of it.  
  
"All those souls can finally rest in peace," Piper said with a smile.  
  
Paige glanced at her watch. "We have been here forever! And we need to go now, because I have a date tonight."  
  
"You're engaged?" Phoebe exclaimed much later.  
  
Paige grinned. "Yup. Keith asked me to marry him."  
  
"This is so great!" Tori said.  
  
"It's about time," Piper laughed.  
  
"We better get going," Lily said. "And I want to thank you all once again for everything you've done for us."  
  
"Yeah," Melanie said. "I really want to thank you for stripping my demonic half. It was too close of a call in the Underworld."  
  
"I'll walk you out," Wyatt volunteered.  
  
Lily headed out to their car to put some stuff in it. Melanie and Wyatt stood on the porch.  
  
"Thanks again Wyatt," Melanie said.  
  
"It's no problem," Wyatt replied.  
  
Melanie leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"See you in school," Melanie said when they broke apart.  
  
Wyatt smiled as she left.  
  
Melinda appeared at his side. "So, how was the kiss?"  
  
"You'll never find out," Wyatt said. He turned and walked inside.  
  
"Come on," Melinda said. "I'm your sister."  
  
"Case and point," Wyatt replied.  
  
Blake watched the two bicker. He smiled to him self.  
  
"It always works out okay," he said. Then he picked up his hand and telekinetically shut the door. "It always works out okay." 


End file.
